Point Taken
by Annie D
Summary: Previously known as No Point in Sugar Coating. SenHana/RuHana. Melodramatics abound. The author is still trying to figure out why she wrote this.


**Fandom**: Slam Dunk   
**Warnings**: Yaoi / shounen ai. Melodrama? Guilty as charged.   
**Pairing**: RuHana / SenHana   
**Rating**: PG-13   
**Disclaimer**: A little voice screams, "I wanna I wanna I wanna!" but I am still just a witless fan.   
**Notes**: This fic was written when I was in a frustrated mood so I bear all responsibilities. *_cringe_*   
  
  


**Point Taken**

by Annie D   
the_80s_chick@lycos.com 

  
  
  


_Setting: Empty street._   
_Time: 7:12 pm_   


"So. Rukawa. I got your call. I'm here. What is it you wanted to talk about?" 

"Does Hanamichi know about this?" 

"No, just like I promised. It's him you want to talk about, isn't it? For god's sake, Rukawa, give it a rest. If there's anyone to blame for what happened, it's you. I'm sorry, I really am, but that's the truth. It's this simple: I appreciate him, you didn't. Did you really thing he'd hang around forever with the way you treated him?" 

"He's mine, Sendoh!" 

"No, he's not. Sakuragi Hanamichi belongs to himself and no one else, not even me. I just stay by his side, loving him as best as I can, something that you never learned to do because you were just too arrogant. You wanted to _own_ him, not be with him." 

"…" 

"I'm sorry if this hurts, Rukawa. I admit, you guys had something special, but you blew it. Not him, not me. _You_. He was willing to sacrifice his pride for you, but you refused to do the same. How can you blame him for leaving?" 

"I love him more than you ever could." 

"Maybe. But the fact of the matter is that he loves me in return, something that he can never do for you ever again. I love him, I make him happy. All you did was hurt him. Hanamichi has a tender heart, something I know that you knew, but your selfish pride wouldn't let you take care of that softness within him." 

"I cared." 

"Did you? Did you?! Then tell me, Rukawa Kaede, when he left you that night, crying his eyes out, soul shattered to the world, did you go after him? Did you try to save what you had? Do you know how broken he was?" 

"…" 

"You never told him you loved him, did you?" 

"…" 

"See. That's the difference between you and me. I know what I have, and I sure as hell am not going to ruin it the way you did." 

"I'll fight for him, Sendoh." 

"Damn you, Rukawa! I hate you for what you did to him! You smashed him into tiny pieces and walked away without so much as a glance back. Hanamichi was _ruined_, and everyone thought he'd never be the same again. I took me a long time to bring him back to who he used to be, and you're not going to destroy him again. I won't let you." 

"…" 

"Leave us alone. I don't know why you suddenly decided to come back, but it's too late. Please don't go to see him." 

"I know him. He still loves m—!" 

"Oh, did I break your nose? I'm so _sorry_." 

"Sendoh…" 

"Don't you dare hurt him again! I'll kill you, Rukawa!" 

"I won't give up." 

"K'so… For Hanamichi's sake, I hope you do. Goodbye Rukawa." 

"…"   


***** 

_Setting: Sendoh and Sakuragi's home._   
_Time: 7:50 pm_   


"Hey, Aki, you're home!" 

"Hey." 

"You look tired, something happened?" 

"Nah, nothing interesting. So how was your day?" 

"Oh, the usual. Gori got into a fight with Boss-Monkey again, and that was really fun to watch, and then Haruko got all upset and left the gym to sulk, and then Megane-kun tried to break up the fight but they accidentally knocked his glasses off without realizing and Micchy got all upset too and joined into the fight too, and then—" 

"…" 

"Whoa. What was that for?" 

"Hana. Have I told you I love you today?" 

"Heh heh heh… Actually, yes." 

"I do, Hana. I do." 

"You're such a useless sap, Aki! Hee hee hee… I love you, too." 

"Thank you, Hana. For everything, I mean." 

"… I should be thanking you. What's up with all this? I mean, is it our anniversary or something?" 

"I just…" _Sigh_. "Can we just…? Aww, c'mon I just want to hold you." 

"…Okay." 

"…" 

"I thought you said you just wanted to hold me." 

"Ah well, cuddling is nice and all, but…" 

"Hee hee hee…" 

"Hana! You're wearing my Doraemon boxers again!" 

"They're comfy!" 

"Then get your own!" 

"What are you complaining about, you wear mine!" 

"Well, yeah, but this is my _Doraemon _boxers, you know I only have one pair, right. And at least I ask first before I use yours and… Dammit, too much talk, not enough action." 

"Agreed." 

"…" 

"Wait wait wait! I just cleaned the living room!" 

"Hana…!" 

"But I did! Do you know how difficult it was to get all the lint out of the carpet?" 

"We go upstairs. Now." 

"Okay! Hey wait, the chicken is still on the stove, I've gotta—" 

_Husky_. "I will wait for you upstairs. How long you take is up to you." 

"… Okay." 

_Exit Sendoh._

"Hurry up you stupid chicken! Faster cook faster cook!" _Knock knock. _"Hm? Who could that be at this time? Grrr… You have the worst timing in the universe, if you're a salesman you wait and see, the tensai will skewer your eyeballs—" 

"Hello, Sakuragi." 

"…" 

"May I come in?" 

"…" 

"Nice place." 

"Rukawa." 

"You're looking good." 

"Get out." 

"I just wanted to tell you—" 

"Get out! _Get out_!" 

"Hana…" 

"No! Don't call me that! You have no right!" 

"Hana, I still love y—" 

"Lalalalala I'm not listening! I'm not listening! Lalalalalalala – DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

_Enter Sendoh_. "Hey, Hana, what's the ruckus all… Oh. Rukawa." 

"Sendoh." 

"Aki, make him leave. I—I can't look at his face." 

"Just give me two minutes." 

"GET OUT!" 

"Two minutes." 

"Rukawa, please leave. You're upsetting Hanamichi." 

"Give me two minutes, I—" 

"Just leave." 

"You'll never know, Sendoh. If I leave now you'll never know." 

"…" 

"What? What's he talking about, Aki?" 

"… Two minutes." 

"NOooooOOOooo!" 

"Hana. Just… You need to do this. You haven't seen him ever since… you know… And there are still some unresolved issues between you two." 

"I _like _unresolved issues." 

"Just listen to what he… has to say. And then he'll leave without a fuss, right?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't want—" 

"Ssh. I'll be waiting for you, okay, Hana? It's be all right. " 

"…Okay." 

_Exit Sendoh._

"Two minutes." 

"Hana—" 

"Gzzzksh!" 

"_Sakuragi_. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. For everything." 

"…" 

"You hate me, I know, but I hate myself even more. Ha—Sakuragi…" 

"Why, Rukawa? Why?" _Choked sob_. "I'm finally getting my life back on track and I'm off my medication and I'm starting to play basketball again and – and you just had to show up out of the blue, didn't you and—" 

"I need you. I never told you before but—" 

"NO! No, it's too late! I have Aki, I don't NEED YOU ANYMORE! I don't. I don't!" 

"I know you. Don't tell me there hasn't been a day that you haven't thought about us—" 

"No. There hasn't. Ever since I've found Aki, you've been nothing but a bad dream. Take that! Hah!" 

"…" 

"I'll never forgive you. Never. Aki is everything you weren't. You know, I wish… I wish I'd met him first and then I'd never have fallen for you, and… I hate you. I hate you!" 

"Please don't cry, Hana…" 

"Don't. Call. Me. That." 

"…" 

"Your two minutes are up. Go now." 

"…!" 

"Rukawa!" 

"I won't let you. I won't let you leave me again." 

"Bastard! You haven't changed – you still want to order me around! 'I won't let you' this 'I won't let you' that! I'm not some – some dummy you can yo-yo whenever you feel like it! Let go!" 

"I love you, Hana. I always have, ever since that day when you first punched me on the school roof. I threw away what we had, yes, but things can be different… I… I don't know how to express my feelings, you know that. You know me. I know you. We belong." 

"If only you'd said this to me that night." 

"…" 

"The answer's no, Rukawa." 

"Hana…?" 

"How does it feel, Rukawa, huh? Like hell, doesn't it? Doesn't it?! Don't you just want to rip out your heart and tear it apart with your teeth? Hahahahaha, _fantastic_, isn't it?! I suffered for you, more than you'll ever know, and I swore, right, I swore that I'd never ever _ever _let you yank my heart back in. Never! Even if that meant… meant…" 

"?" 

"Even if that meant ending everything. If it weren't for Aki, I don't know what'd happen to me. He gave me purpose, you know, he made he feel _needed_, something that you never did. How does _that_ feel, eh?!" 

"I'm… sorry." 

"Sorry? Sorry?!" 

"Hana… I need you. Please." 

"Well, I _don't _need _you_. Sa-yo-na-ra." 

"…" 

"The door's that way." 

"…" 

_Exit Rukawa._

"Oh…" _Sob. _"K'so…" 

_Enter Sendoh. _"Hana?" 

"…" 

"Is he gone?" 

"Uh-uh." 

"Hey, ssh ssh… Don't need to cry… Hey, it's okay…" 

"S-stupid… s-s-stupid…" 

"Ssh… Hey, did Rukawa say where he was going?" 

"No. Why?" 

"He's like you, Hana. When you're upset you tend to… overreact." 

"You don't think…?" 

"We gotta find him." 

"No! I d-don't want to s-see his face and—" 

"It'll be okay, Hana. Come on."   


*****   


_Setting: The streets._   
_Time: 8:33 pm_   


"Rooooookawa!" 

"Rukawa!" 

"Any sign of him?" 

"No, he shouldn't have gotten far, right?" 

"Okay, you go this way, I'll go that way." 

"Okay." _Exit Sendoh._

"Rukawa! Oi oi Rukawa! Grrr… Where could that baka be? H-hey! Rukawa, what are you doing?!" 

"Hana… You came." 

"Rukawa, don't be stupid." 

"I am. I let you go." 

"Rukawa – don't! Woi!" 

"You care… I knew you cared…" 

"Let's go get some coffee or something, eh? Then maybe some sandwiches and—" 

"Please don't leave me. I can't take it…" 

"You're babbling. Okay, I know a little coffee place just around the corner and—" 

"You came for me. You chose me. Hana…" 

"…" 

"Hana…?" 

"Eeaaaargh! I HATE YOU! I hate how you always order me around and you never told me what you felt and how you'd always push me aside and how you always hurt me!" 

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" 

"Hmph, baka. You look so stupid when you cry." 

"You don't cry then." 

"I'm not!" 

"Yes you are, do'aho." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Do'aho." 

"Don't!" 

"Do'aho!" 

"I won't fall for you! I refuse! I reeeeefuse! I—" 

"…" 

"Damn you, kitsune." 

"I am damned." 

"…I love Akira." 

"…" 

"No, you're not trying that again! Baka! I've _been _there, okay, I know what I'm talking about." 

"I can't live without—" 

_Slap_. "Don't give me that bullshit, Rukawa." 

"Tell me you don't love me." 

"I don't love you." 

"…" 

"Oh, wow. It feels good to finally say that to your face." 

"…" 

"Don't give me that look. It won't work." 

"What happened, Hana? Why…" 

"Why did I leave?" 

"Yes." 

"I needed more than you were willing to give. And after that… that _night_, I just snapped. So did what we have. I finally realised how much power you had over me, and it frightened me. You got under my skin, and walking away just… It took so much out of me. But breaking free from your shadow was really like, I don't know, being born again." 

"…" 

"You drove me mad, Rukawa. I needed you so… _much_, I was all addicted you and stuff. But you didn't let yourself want me in return." 

"…" 

"Maybe if you'd come after me, you know, spouting all this mush nonsense, then things would be different. Even if it was a few days later, I would've come back to you without hesitating. At all. But it's like… So much has changed between us, Rukawa. I've… finally learnt to live without you." 

"I can't…" 

"Shut up, I'm still talking." 

"…" 

"If it makes you feel better, I don't hate you anymore." 

"Really?" 

"Baka, stop trying to touch me! I'm strong, Rukawa, stronger than you let me be. When I was with you, you squashed me down. You wouldn't let me, I don't know, be myself. Be free. I changed so much when I was with you, because you wanted me to." 

"…" 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"No." 

"What we had is over, Rukawa." 

"Does… Sendoh really make you happy?" 

"Yes. He lets me live. He loves me for being me." 

"I do, too." 

"He needs me in return." 

"So do I." 

"He let's me make my own choices." 

"I… Oh." 

"See?" 

"…" 

"Hmm." 

"Were you happy with me?" 

"At first, very much. Later on, I convinced myself I was." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. You know, it was a good idea, having this talk. We get to clear all of this up and… You're not going to try anything funny, are you?" 

"…" 

"Are you?!" 

"No." 

"Good." 

"If that's what you want." 

"Baka. Of course that's what I want." 

"Do you think we could ever…?" 

"No. There's no chance. There's too much… stuff. History, stuff. And more stuff. It all gives me a bad headache, just thinking about it. And it makes me depressed. The tensai doesn't like being depressed." 

"But we can't just be friends." 

"Yeah, I know. But I've started a new life." 

"And I'm not part of it." 

"…" 

"Hana, I… I can't imagine…" 

"You'll find someone, Rukawa. I'm sure you will." 

"There's no one like you." 

"Of course there's no one like the tensai. Hahahaha." 

"Do'aho." 

"Shut up. But I mean it, you'll find someone else. It feels like the world's ending right now but… What's the phrase? Um… Tomorrow is another day?" 

"Hm." 

"Well, it is." 

"I'll never find anyone like you." 

"Stop with the pessimism." 

"I… wish you guys happiness." 

"Thank you." 

"I can find my way back on my own, it's okay." 

"You sure you'll be okay?" 

"I'm sure." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

"… Ja ne." 

"… Ja." 

_Exit Rukawa._

_Sigh. _"So much trouble… Aki! How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough." 

"…Aki. Aki! Why...?" 

"I…" 

"Oh. It's because I chose you. Herrherr… Awwh, you're so sweet, you stupidly romantic idiot. Of course I'd choose you, what did you think? Oh! That's what you needed to know, isn't it?" 

"Yes. Well… it's just that you and Rukawa…" _Sigh_. "You guys really had something special back then. I guess… Hey, you can't really blame a guy for being insecure, can you? I mean, look at you. Look at him. You guys were like… I was jealous for so long." 

"If I had chosen him, what would you do?" 

"Don't make me think about that. It was bad enough watching you guys and being unable to do anything." 

"Lucky for you that you have me now, eh?" 

"Yeah." 

"You saved me, Aki. When I lost everything, you were there for me. You didn't have to, but you did. I love you for that. You love me for me. You didn't try to change me in any way." 

"Now who's being stupidly romantic?" 

"Like you don't enjoy it." 

"…" 

"…" 

"K'so, the chicken is still on the stove!" 

_Laughter. _"Come on, race you home!"   


*****   


_Setting: The streets, a few days later_   
_Time: 10:25 am_   


"There'll never be anyone else. Never. But I'm happy for you, Hana, I really am. If Sendoh can give you the happiness you deserve, then so be it. But I know there's no one else in the world like you. Nobody else has your fire, your passion for living…" 

"Oi, why are you talking to yourself?" 

"…?!" 

"You heard me, Rukawa! What's wrong with you? I always knew you were mental, it's always the quiet ones, isn't it, herrherrherr… Hey, I've never challenged you since we graduated, isn't it? Come on then, I've got a basketball here, let's play now or are you too chicken, eh? Chicken? Chick-chick-chicken?!" 

"Do'aho." 

"Whaaaaaat did you call me, Rukawa?!" 

"…" 

"So do you want to play or not, Rukawa? Oh okay, there you go, heh heh heh… Just because you're a big hotshot now doesn't mean I'm not going to whoop your ass, hahahahahaha!" 

"Hmph, do'aho." 

"Woi woi! The name's Kiyota! Ki-yo-ta! Hey, oooooh you want to play rough is it? Soon you will know the talent of the basketball superhero…"   
  
  


FIN 


End file.
